Apples
by IcanhazCutiemark
Summary: A parody of Cupcakes with Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and a little bit of Apple bloom. Give nice reviews and criticisms please. Do not flame on it.


One day in Ponyville, it was sunny and warm and all the little fillies and ponies were having a good time. Everypony was laughing and playing, well, everypony but Twilight Sparkle. She was so busy researching for a cure for Spike's fever and then suddenly a voice shouted from outside, "Twi, ya in there?" the purple unicorn walked up to the balcony. It was Applejack.

"Oh! Hey Applejack!" Twilight yelled back over to the blonde-maned mare.

"Ya wan' come to Sweet Apple Acres?

I got somethin' ta show ya!"

"Oh sure! I'll be right down in a sec." the mare raced down stairs as fast as her legs can take.

"What is it you're going to show me?" Twilight asked, not knowing whether it was a good thing or not.

"C'mon with me and I'll show ya!"

They then went to the Apple family's house; Applejack was the only one there. "Where's your family?" She asked. Applejack replied "Oh, they're out to get food for Applebuck season." There were pony skulls painted in fluorescent colours from red to violet.

Twilight started to feel unnerved.

"Uhm, Applejack, where'd you get those, they look like real ones…"

Applejack then replied with a simple lie, "They were uh… from Princess Celestia, they're magic." Apple's eyes shifted from left to right and then left again.

Twilight knew the mare was lying, but before she could say anything, Applejack hit her over the head with a baking tin.

Twilight opened her eyes, she immediately realised she was somewhere else. She was tied to a board, unable to move anything but her head. The metal bars on her front and back hooves where locked tight and were impervious to magic.

There were pies only half prepared, the lids of the pies weren't even on yet so, Twilight could see the fillings of the pies, in one she saw a pair of lifeless orange Pegasus wings and purple eyeballs, a visible drop of blood lying in apple sauce and. No way, was that…

Twilight's stomach was curdling at the thought.

Then, Applejack came back with tools such as a pair of rusty scissors, a saw, duct tape, a tray and tweezers. She had a large grin on her face.

"Oh, ya awake already?"

Twilight shivered as she eyed the tools Applejack brought with her.

She gagged as she saw more of the prepared pies. The other one she saw had a white horn and a cutie mark with little blue diamonds. She released the foul liquid in shock; Applejack didn't hesitate to hold the tray under Twilight's mouth as she chucked up chunks of her breakfast and lunch.

"Ooh! New ingredient!" Applejack then put the lumpy liquid into the empty pie base humming with delight, adding apple sauce and mixing it."

"Why would you do this to our friends?"

"Well, I work for Pinkie n' well, their number came up." She then whispered into Twilight's ear. "N' yers came up too."

Twilight Sparkle was in total panic, screaming and trying to struggle free from the board. Apple silenced her with the duct tape. "Don't be screamin'! Everypony's gun' hear you!" Applejack shushed the purple pony and proceeded to take the pair of scissors and began cut the mare's mane and tail, all until she was totally bald, the pony shivered and squirmed as the freckled mare cut the last tiny strand of hair, but ended up nicking the left of the purple one's forehead, blood trickled out slowly down her face.

"Stay still Twi! Look whatcha made me do!"

The blonde mare then proceeded to cut the petrified pony's last strand of hair.

Applejack would peel off the tape once in a while to let Twilight speak.

"Why are you doing this? Did I do anything wrong?" She was hyperventilating.

"No of course not, like I said yer number came up. Now sit still."

Applejack put the duct tape back on and put all of the cut hair into the pastry.

"Ye're quite the looker, Twi, but I can't have those starin' into mah eyes all the time." She got out the tweezers and started to pull and pull at Twilight's left eye, until she eventually broke it free, she did the same to the unicorn's right eye. Blood was flowing heavily out from the eye sockets.

Twilight made muffled screams and emptied her bladder and Applejack quickly held the tray under the board, being sure to catch all of the golden streams.

She put the liquid and the gem-like eyes into the pastry.

"Now, like I do with those other ponies, it's time to say night-night!"

The purple pony let out another muffled scream as Applejack got out the saw and began to saw off Twilight's head and once she did that, she peeled carefully at the head, trying not to damage the skull. The Unicorn's headless corpse was bleeding and the orange mare dipped her hoof into the blood. "Sweet and delicious!" she said with a chuckle, and then emptied the corpse into the pie base, until it was empty and floppy. The remains were thrown out to the vultures.

Three days later, everything was so bright and decorated in Applejack's house.

She has hidden a special surprise at the table.

It was dessert time and the apple family gathered around the table. Applejack was smiling manically

Everyone got a normal pie but Apple Bloom got the surprise.

A few hours later when everyone else was asleep, Apple Bloom was outside being sick, when then suddenly the mare came outside, the same smile was plastered across her face, "Ye're next~" The filly screamed as the freckled cowgirl hit her on the head with a frying pan.


End file.
